This invention relates in general to devices for supporting a drapery along a wall or other structure.
It is commonplace to hang a drapery along a window opening or wall with the vertically extending folds gathered on each side and held back in a decorative fashion by means of a tie back. Such tie backs can be of a rigid material such as wood or metal or of a flexible material such a material matching the drapery. In many cases it is desirable to support the return portion of the drapery from the walls so that the return folds are not crushed against the wall. Among the prior art devices which have been employed for this purpose are the drapery holder disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,289. In this patent the tie back and drapery return are supported by a bracket which is affixed at one end to the wall and has an arcuate outer end. In one embodiment of the patent an adjustable bracket is provided in which the inner and outer sections are bolted onto an intermediate plate.
Conventional holders of the type described have a number of limitations and drawbacks. It is a difficult task to mount the holder on the wall and attempt to adjust the intermediate plate and outer section in proper position. The outer section and plate tend to slip out of position when the fastening bolts are loose and it is difficult to hold the various parts in proper position when tightening the bolts. It is furthermore difficult to properly assemble the bracket so that its outer section is offset below the inner section for supporting the tie back at an inclined angle. The assembling procedure is made even more difficult by the requirement of threading and tightening the nuts on the various bolts.
The drapery tie backs are conventionally secured to the prior art holders by means of pin hooks which engage eyelets attached to the ends of the tie back. The hooks are slipped through openings formed through the inner section of the bracket. However, there is no provision in such holders for securing the inner portion of the tie back onto the holder so that there is sufficient room for a sheer curtain between the return and wall. It would be desirable to provide a support which would simplify assembly and mounting of the tie back and also permit alternate use of the support for a combination drapery and sheer curtain arrangement.